The device equipped with a touch screen device such as tablet personal computer (PC), smartphone, and so on has recently been supplied, which allows a user to directly input information on a display screen with a stylus pen. Further, the user is able to write or erase information as he or she desires by contacting the touch screen with the stylus pen.
That is, the touch screen device is capable of determining a location of the stylus pen in contact with the screen, by a variety of ways, and tracking the trajectory of the stylus pen based on the determined location.
For example, the touch screen device can determine a location of the stylus pen based on the distribution of magnitude of certain frequency signals transmitted from the stylus pen to respective electrodes due to capacitive coupling between electrodes within the touch screen and the stylus pen.
Meanwhile, when determining a location of a plurality of stylus pens, the touch screen device may determine the location of each of the stylus pens based on different frequency signals transmitted from each of a plurality of stylus pens.
However, in order to determine the locations of a plurality of stylus pens in the manner described above, it is necessary to have frequency bands corresponding in number to the types of stylus pens. That is, frequency bands different from each other may be allotted corresponding to each of (n) number of stylus pens.
As such, because different frequencies may be set correspondingly for each of the stylus pens, there may be a limited number of stylus pens that can be used in limited frequency band.
Further, because different frequencies are set correspondingly for each of the stylus pens, the frequency bands set for stylus pens not in use may not be utilized, in which case the problem of inefficient use of frequency can occur in the limited frequency band.
Further, use of different types of stylus pens having different frequencies from each other has far complicated production and distribution process than a single type of stylus pens.
Further, when there is a plurality of same kind of stylus pens, and signals are coming from the plurality of stylus pens at the same frequency, the touch screen device would erroneously recognize the plurality of stylus pens to be one single stylus pen and perform abnormal operation accordingly.
Meanwhile, when the user draws an image including picture or text with a stylus pen by using various application programs on a device equipped with a touch screen, the user adjusts attributes such as color, thickness, and so on of the lines or the text being drawn, by using a tool provided by the respective application programs. It will be convenient for the user if the same color and type are maintained until the next change occurs, once the user selects setting associated with color and types of the line, because by this way, the user will be given continuous pen use environment. This function, if available, would allow a user to buy several same pens at the same time, and then designate one pen for red color, another pen for black color, and so on, for use. Alternatively, the user may define one pen to be a black pencil, another pen to be a blue fountain pen, yet another pen to be one of a variety of other types of pens, and so on, in which case the user will enjoy more intuitive use environment compared to when using only one pen by varying settings every time.
One may buy several types of pens with different frequencies from each other and use these to implement the function described above. However, because the method distinguishes types of pens based on operating frequencies of the pens, setting colors and types of different pens with the same frequency is complicated, and besides, there are also shortcomings of complex production and distribution as mentioned above. Accordingly, the user will be more efficient to buy the same type of pens and then select colors and types of the lines.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.